1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method of generating steam by direct heat exchange of water and a hot heat transfer liquid, such as a hot oil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to generate steam by direct contact of a water spray with a high temperature fluid, such as a fuel oil (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,575).
A method for the separation of solids from liquids is also known in which the heat transfer medium, which may be a hot oil or tar, is contacted with solids-containing water which is provided as a spray. Steam is recovered from the top of the apparatus leaving the solids suspended in the heat transfer medium (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,428).
A method of steam generation has now been found which has certain advantages that will become apparent in the ensuing description.